


Thanks for the Memories

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And Zelda shows up!, Backstory, He meets someone who knew him, Link's bored and misses Ganon, M/M, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Ganon goes away for business, leaving Link on his own.





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I lost my muse and couldn't get myself to finish it. But it's done now and hopefully I'll be able to get more out soon!

_Dear Link,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Some things changed and I had to leave earlier then planned. The rest of my schedule should go as we discussed so I'll see you in a month._

_Sincerely,_

_Ganon_

 

Link took the note and the tray of food back to bed with him. He put the tray in Ganon's spot and lied down on his side, his elbow propping him up. He picked up a bunch of grapes and started to eat them one by one.

 

Ganon would be away for a whole month for kingly business. He had asked Link if he wanted to come but Link didn't want to get in the way. He'd go next time.

 

He read the note over again and sighed, rolling onto his back. What was he going to do for a whole month? He could mess around with their ever growing closet of toys. There was a small closet in their room, most likely for linens, that they kept their sex toys in. But it wouldn't be fun without Ganon.

 

He sighed again and rolled over onto his stomach. He could explore the castle and town. He hadn't really seen it. Sure Ganon had taken him around the castle but there were places he just didn't go.

 

He rolled onto his back again and stared at the bed canopy. He'd explore the castle today, maybe he'd learn something about Ganon.

 

After he ate, he bathed and dressed in plain trousers, a green tunic and his boots. He tied his hair back and headed out into the hall. He took the main stairs down to the entry way. People were going about their days, the staffs tending to important things.

 

Two scholars were headed to the library. Link didn't want to go there, he had been to the library plenty of times. Looking around, he saw a maid who often attended them in their room. He walked over and waved, giving her a friendly smile.

 

"Master Link." She curtsied to him and he shook his head. No need for all that master stuff. He was normal just like her. "What can I help you with?" He gestured walking, he wanted to see the kitchens. "Oh, I suppose. It's not very entertaining though." He smiled and she let him follow her to the kitchens.

 

The kitchens were huge. There were several tables and a dozen stoves lining the walls. Chefs were busy cooking up different meals, the other kitchen staff preparing the food to be cooked and taking tray out to different people.

 

Link had a secret passion for cooking and he longed to make something. Maybe he could cook for Ganon when he came back. He walked around, staying out of the way of the busy people. He smiled at a chef and gave him a thumbs up. Everything smelled amazing.

 

Looking around, he saw a tray of small pies. His eyes going wide, he casually walked over and picked one of the pies up. It was still hot and it burned his fingers. "Ow!" He dropped it back to the tray and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

 

"Master Link, what are you doing down here?" It was Lettie, she was in charge of the servers and he often saw her at dinner.

 

"I'm sorry Miss Lettie! He wanted to come down here." The girl from before explained.

 

"You shouldn't be down here, if you're hungry I can bring you something. Now get out!" Lettie chased Link out of the kitchens and he frowned at her. He huffed and turned to find something else to do.

 

The stables were always a good place. Ganon had taken him riding around Hyrule Field but they didn't have time usually. Link had been given one of the mares to ride since he had never ridden before. The stables were a large spacious area in Hyrule Forest Park to the East of the castle. Link smiled as he walked over, letting himself through the gate.

 

The stable hands waved at him and he waved back. He went to watch the horses roaming in the field. One of the hands came over. "Wanna ride today?" Link shrugged. "You're a nature at it." He smiled. "Come on, I'll set you up with a horse."

 

Link followed him to the barn and soon he was riding around the field. The horse he had was sweet and he liked her. Maybe he'd get a horse of his own soon.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

A week had gone by and Link was bored. He had slept in late every day and tried to explore the castle but most people kicked him out of places. He turned to Castle Town this week, knowing he'd get better results. Grabbing the pouch of money, he headed out to the town.

 

It was a beautiful summer day and the town was bustling. He wondered to the market and smiled as he looked around. There was so much to look at! He went over to a fruit cart and picked out some apples. He paid and continued along, looking at a booth selling fabric.

 

Castle Town looked like a nice place to live. He had vague memories of it but he didn't know if they were real. Had his parents lived here before they died?

 

He kept walking around, stopping at a jewelry seller. He was looking at bracelets when he heard a woman gasp behind him. "Link?" He turned around to see an older woman staring at him. "My god, it is you!" She hugged him tight and Link just stood there. She held him out at arms length. "Look at how you've grown!" She had tears in her eyes. "I haven't see you since you were small."

 

_Who are you?_ Link sighed at her. She frowned, confused.

 

"What was that? Link, can you not speak?" He shook his head. "What happened to you, you poor boy!" She hugged him again and he was so confused. Who was this woman?

 

He struggled out of her grip. "Link, what's wrong?" He got free and stumbled back. He needed to find a guard, they could protect him. "Link, it's me, Aunt Maebelle. Don't you remember me? I lived next door to you and your parents. You disappeared and I was told they died. You don't remember me, do you?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry." She looked at the ground. "I had always hoped you were still alive. then when I found out there was a Link staying at the castle, I prayed to Hylia that it was you and you'd come find me. And now here you are! And yet..."

 

And yet he didn't remember her. It wasn't his fault, he had been five when his parents died and he was found by the Sheikah and taken in. He barely remembered living in Castle Town.

 

"Link? I know you don't remember me and that's okay. But I have some things of your parents that I think you should have." He looked over at Maebelle and nodded. She smiled sweetly and lead him to a row of homes. She entered hers and went upstairs, Link close behind. She opened a closet and pulled out a large backpack.

 

"When I found out they had died, I took everything of value in case someone came back. The house was claimed by the city shortly after and everything inside sold." She put the bag on the bed and opened it. Link peeked inside. "I didn't grab any clothes unfortunately but I have your mother's diary, your father's sword and shield, she gestured back to the closet. Link saw a round, wooden shield and a sword. Maebelle pulled out a jewelry box. "Some of your mother's things. Oh, this bag already had some clothes in it." She pulled out a tunic in forest green. He smiled and took it, holding his father's tunic made him feel weird. He held it to his chest and looked at her. _Thank you_ , he mouthed, unable to conjure up any words.

 

He helped her repack the bag. He put it on his back and grabbed the sword and shield. "I'm glad to know you're okay." She touched his cheek and smiled before leaving.

 

Back at the castle, Link spread everything out on the bed. The sword needed work down, it was dull and dinged up. the shield was in good shape, the paint a little faded though. He put his father's tunic on and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

Did he look like his father? Would his father be proud of him? Probably not. He was just a high end whore. He frowned at himself in the mirror and took the tunic off.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

It was one the third week that he realized he had been there for six months. Time had flown by, leaving Link blindsided. It was Autumn already, how did that happen? He went to sit out on the balcony when he saw someone on a white horse ride up to the castle. He went down to see who it was.

 

Princess Zelda dismounted her horse, a stable hand taking it away. She walked into the castle, her face and clothes dirty from her travels. She had been all over the world. She started to make her way to her room when she saw a young man with blond hair. "Hello."

 

Link bowed, surprised that it was a princess. He had almost been given to her. She smiled. "What's your name?" Link signed his name to her. "It's nice to meet you Link." She smiled and went up to her room. Link just went back to his and Ganon's room. Did she know who he was? How should he act around her?

 

He didn't have to think long because there was a knock at the door. He answered it to find Zelda smiling at him. "May I come in?" He nodded and let her in, leading her to the sitting area. "I see his room hasn't changed much." She sat. "Ganon has told me so much about you, I'm glad we can finally meet."

 

_He has?_ He signed.

 

She nodded and smiled. "He's very fond of you, sometimes I can't get him to talk about anything else." Link blushed at that. "I dare say he might even..." It was Zelda's turn to blush. She cleared her throat. "Well, I was in the area and I wanted to meet you." He nodded and stood, going about getting her a drink. she was still the princess after all. He handed her a glass and sat back down.

 

"My uncle is a complicated person but I'm sure you knew that." She smiled over the rim of her glass but Link gave her a blank look. "No?"

 

_I don't really know much about him, all I know is that he's Gerudo and he's your uncle... somehow._

 

"Oh, well I can tell you the story." She smiled and he nodded, smiling back. "My mother and Lady Urbosa were very close when they were young. So much so that my mother would often stay there for weeks. So naturally, my father had to visit Gerudo Town with her once they married. Ganon was the prince of Gerudo and Urbosa's cousin. He was a young and wild boy when they first married. Highly skilled with a sword and spear, daring and unafraid. He would often attack monster camps just for the fun of it. He even killed a Molduga when he was only thirteen!" She chuckled. "So when my father had to venture out into the desert to find something, Ganon went with him. He saved my father's life from a moblin in the Palu Wastelands. He was indebted to Ganon and they became close friends. When I was born, my parents asked Ganon to be my guardian if anything was to happen to them. Sadly, my mother passed." She took a moment before continuing. "I grew up calling Ganon 'uncle', it just stuck. He visited often and would give me gifts. I knew that when it was time for me to take the throne, he'd be by my side. AsI got older, I realized that I didn't want to be queen so I asked Ganon to take my place."

 

_He's been a good king._ Link smiled.

 

"He has been, I'm glad it worked out. I've been able to see so much and meet so many different people, it's wonderful." Link smiled more.

 

They talked for a while before it was time for dinner. Link like spending time with Zelda, she had seen more of the world then him and he wanted to know so much. She couldn't stay long though, she had plans to meet up with the Rito in Rito village.

 

Link waved goodbye as she left and sighed. He was alone again.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

When Ganon finally returned, Link couldn't help from running into his arms. He didn't care if people were staring, he had been gone for over a month and he missed him. Ganon picked him up and spun him around, kissing him firmly on the lips. "Oh how I've missed you, my love." Link blushed and buried his face in Ganon's neck.

 

Ganon carried Link back up to their room. "I hope you weren't too bored while I was gone." He shook his head and told him Zelda visited at one point. "I'm glad you were finally able to meet her." Ganon kissed Link's forehead and sat him on the bed. He changed out of his travel clothes. "Tell me more about what you did."

 

They talked for a long time, Ganon getting into bed and Link curling up against him. When he drifted off, Link admired his face. He was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on[Tumblr](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)!


End file.
